Kukaku Shiba (Samueljoo)
is the leader of the Shiba clan. She is the sister of Ganju and late Kaien Shiba as well as a personal friend of Yoruichi Shihōin. Appearance Kūkaku is youthful-looking woman of average height. She has green eyes and wears bandages over her long messy black hair that parts down in half at the small of her back. She wears a white skirt and provocative red robe exposing her ample bosom. She is missing her right arm and has a tattoo on her left arm. She wears bandages around her right shoulder and both ankles. She also has wooden sandals and a cloak. Like her younger brother Ganju, Kūkaku has distinctive under eyelashes under her eyes. Personality Kūkaku is violent and very aggressive, often scolding and beating those who annoy her. Kūkaku has been known to change the location and design of her house without warning. While the actual design changes, the theme is consistent and the houses are recognizable from a single glance. Yoruichi notes that she prefers to live away from built up areas, where it is quieter. Similarily of Eureka, she berates with Samuel who looked the ecchi manga books. Kūkaku smokes using a pipe. Additionally, she also is respectful of her deceased brother's memory. History Kūkaku was educated by Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, who continued to stay in her service after the fall of the Shiba family. After Kaien's death, Jūshirō Ukitake informed her of the events surrounding Kaien's death. Kūkaku's home used to be located close to the West Gate of Seireitei. She then moved to a location further away from the gate, and changed the design of the house to have Human hands holding a banner with her name on it. Plot Power Rangers/Super Sentai Journey to Bleach World Saga Kukaku was first appearance in PR: Vs. Bleach/Sentai Taisen: Bleach which is she beats Samuel and Ganju out of way from give his transformation belt. Unfortunately for Samuel's stupid idea, Yuuto fell to her and escape his body then look the ecchi books. After Samuel's Quest Yuuto and Kukaku were married as Samuel need to find the Numberon Beasts to restores his memories. Equipment *'Sword:' Kūkaku possesses a sword which resembles an ordinary katana. It has an pale orange hilt and a rectangular tsuba, the corners of which curve inwards. She keeps it attached to the back of the stub of her right arm. * : This invention uses its wielder's reiryoku in order to generate and maintain a spherical shell of energy that protects them against the barrier surrounding Soul Society. * : A large chimney-like structure with a capped top which is located behind her house. It is a Kidō-driven device that launches the Reishūkaku into the air. Power & Abilities High Spiritual Power: As a member of the Shiba family, Kūkaku possesses a high level of spiritual pressure. Kidō Expert: Kūkaku is capable of using a level 63 Hadō, with which she defeats Hikonyūtō. Kūkaku has also shown that she is able to use advanced Kidō techniques, such as "Kakaku style version 2, Kagizaki", to launch a from her , a Kidō-driven device. Keen Intellect: Kūkaku has shown herself to be a rather insightful woman, able to quickly understand the situation at hand and act accordingly. She is a well-informed person, having good knowledge of events in Soul Society. Enhanced Strength: Kūkaku has shown herself to be physically strong, able to simultaneously beat up both Ichigo Kurosaki and Ganju barehanded. Fireworks Expert: Kūkaku has a knowledge of creating and using fireworks. Trivia *While she is missing her right arm in the manga, the anime shows Kūkaku with a prosthetic limb. *Similar of Daiki/Ururu marriage, the unknown reason that Yuuto and Kukaku shown in little flashback in Titans: Toriko. **Like Eureka, she has a branch family tree just like Samuel and Cereza did. ** So far, Samuel have four branch family tree; Cereza, Eureka, Sora and Yukino. Quotes *(to Yuuto): "Wh... what the?! You?! You fell into my breasts!". *(to Yuuto after get married with him): "Umm, Yuuto. Of course I'm marry you!". Category:Females